I Fell For You
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Being a female hunter is hard, but being a female Winchester and a hunter is even worse. Sam wants a normal life, not one spent in the backseat of a car traveling from town to town across the country fighting things that go bump in the night. Opportunity knocks when she's kidnapped and fate lands her in the lap of a god. Some destinies really are worth changing.
1. 00

**Disclaimer** :

All rights, characters and known situations belong to their respective owners: producer Robert Singer, The CW broadcasting corporation and/or its affiliates. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made- nor do I intend to make- a profit from this story.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

 **00- Little Toy Guns**

There were times growing up when Dean Winchester longed for a baby brother- not a baby sister. At four years old, he'd watched his mother die in a house fire and after that, his little sister- Sammy- became the only female in his life with any semblance of importance. Their dad- John- loved her in his own way, but Dean had raised her and made sure she stayed safe. John couldn't bring himself to stay near her too long. She reminded him too much of his dead wife; John couldn't handle seeing Mary's looks on Sam's little face, knowing what had happened to her. He'd leave the kids with his most trusted friends, Bobby Singer or Ellen Harvelle, and only checked in via phone call once a week, sometimes two. Dean didn't like it, but he couldn't argue much.

When Sam turned 10, Dean noticed boys taking an interest in his baby sister and asked Ellen what to do. Their dad had gone out of town on another 'business trip' and had asked the woman to watch his kids, entrusting her with their safety. Ellen only chuckled, told Dean to stay at the house and watch over Jo, leaving with Sam to go shopping. An hour later, Sam walked through the front door with an entire new wardrobe- complete with training bras- that fit snug in all the right places and allowed the boys to see her as a young lady instead of a tomboy.

It only drew more attention to her.

Bobby called Ellen an idjit while Dean nodded his agreement, then took off running from the woman's glare with said boy in tow. In their defense, Bobby told Ellen- from behind the bedroom door- that Sammy didn't need more attention brought to herself and even offered to lock her in a room and have the key thrown away for good measure.

Dean liked that idea. Sammy would be safer that way.

Ellen, Sam and Jo refused to talk to them for a week after the remark. ' _Let them make their own food,_ ' She'd said after Sam and Jo repeated Bobby's remark to her. The girls found it funny that the adults in the house acted more like children sometimes than the actual kids, but kept their comments to themselves. Bobby and Dean learned their lessons about being _'pig headed men_ ' after a week of eating burnt food. Ellen only shrugged and sat them down for a 'proper meal' after they'd apologized for their hurtful words and promised Sam that she was in fact growing into a beautiful young woman.

Another change came after Sam turned 12. She'd rushed home in tears, screaming she would bleed to death and wasn't ready to die. She'd gotten her first period and Dean looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car at night, not knowing how to handle his kid sister's tears. Ellen came to the rescue again by offering to take Sam and Jo to the movies, even going so far as to get ice cream afterwards. Sam came home without tears and had even gotten Dean a tub of his favorite Southern Pecan Pie flavored ice cream as an offer of apology for terrifying him.

When the boys took even more notice in Sam at age 13- after she'd grown into her chest- Dean joked about making a deal with a crossroads demon to make Sam look hideous. He didn't want them sniffing around his little sister; he knew their type and he knew his sister was too good for them. Dean didn't want to see her hurt. John threw her into even more training, hoping it would keep her occupied- Mary had noticed him around the age of 13 and he didn't want Sam to neglect her duty to her family for some boy. He didn't want his little girl showing any interest in boys, period.

John only sighed, not knowing how he'd ever make it past the latest hurdle in his daughter's life. Another new town and another new job with a whole world of hormones that he didn't want to handle had put an even wider strain on their already distant relationship- something he longed to correct but didn't know how. They'd come to Yelm, Washington just over a week ago. Ten people reported missing- five boys and five girls- over the course of five months had caught the local newspaper's interest and another hunter had asked John for his help; The ages ranged from just past 10 to 19.

Tension mounted when Dean walked into the motel room in time to hear his 15-year-old sister scream that she didn't want any part of hunting before snapping that she'd be in the library if they needed her. Dean happened to agree with Sam; he didn't want her hunting either. John only scoffed and said even girls could be great hunters- just look at Ellen and Jo. Sam gave him her coldest glare and told him not to speak to her before she came back or maybe she wouldn't come back at all. John chose to ignore the threat.

Dean thought he'd given her an unfair comparison since Ellen had married a hunter but she didn't hunt herself. And Jo? Ellen didn't let her hunt at all. She let her waitress at the bar catered towards hunters, but hunting? Ellen refused to allow it.

Dean couldn't decide what to say, so said nothing, knowing Sam would be back after a while. He eyed the door and debated chasing after his sister. He understood she could handle herself well enough, but it didn't stop him from worrying. With a sigh, he sat down at the kitchenette table and started cleaning his gun. Sam knew how to take care of herself and she'd be fine.

John grunted and left Dean alone in favor of cleaning his own guns. The silence filling the room gave him time to think. Dean had turned into the perfect soldier; he listened and took orders without asking questions and he sounded his concerns with respect, always referring to his dad with ' _yes sir_ ' or ' _no sir_.'

Sam had turned out to be more like his late wife than he could imagine or understand. She challenged everything he said- his every command- just like her mother had. And when it came to looks? Samantha could pass for Mary on the best of days- right down to the way she placed her hands on her hips and held her head whenever she grew angry. It made John miss his wife that much more.

"Dad?" Dean cleared his throat and eyed the door again, trying to hide his worry.

John turned his attention to Dean and arched an eyebrow, waiting for his son to speak. He didn't miss the worry in his eyes and hid the pride he felt. Looking at the clock, he realized he'd lost an hour to his thoughts. "What Dean?" He huffed.

"I cleaned the rest of the guns. I'm gonna go get us some food. Should I pick Sammy up on the way back?"

"Let her alone. She'll be fine for a while longer. She needs time to cool off before getting her head back in the hunt."

"Yes, sir. I'll be back with food." He didn't wait for a reply.

He checked on his sister anyways, not able to shake the feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen; he just didn't know what. With a chuckle at the sight of her nose pressed into a book, Dean left her alone and walked to the diner not too far from the library. Against Johns' wishes, he got Sam a salad and took it to her at the library as a peace offering.

Sam gave him a sheepish smile when he caught her talking- flirting- with ' _Connor_.' The boy blushed scarlet and scampered off to file more books when Sam introduced him as her big brother, causing Dean to smirk. Sam only rolled her eyes and sent him back to their dad with the promise she'd be back in two hours. She even went so far as to tell him if he didn't leave, she'd hug him where people could see. He left with a shake of his head.

He still held to the belief girls were trouble, but he'd never tell Sam that because he loved his little sister- even when she played childish pranks on him to pass the time. He only wanted her to be safe and happy and if that meant not being a hunter, he wouldn't object to it.

He just had to reason with their dad for her sake. After all, family meant everything to him and he'd do whatever he could to protect his little sister.


	2. 01

01- The Animal

Sam moaned in confusion when she tugged on her wrists, discovering them tied down with her arms at her sides. One minute she'd been sitting in the library talking to the librarian's assistant, Connor, looking up something to help her brother and father on their hunt and the next… she frowned when her blurry vision cleared. Where the hell _was_ she?

She turned her head and noticed a young man chained beside her. "What the… _Connor_?"

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Hey." Bruises adorned his jaw and his right eye looked bruised and swollen shut. "Don't try to move too much. The ropes will just tug tighter on your wrists. You're gonna feel weird too… that's the drugs wearing off… you've been out for a couple days at least." He coughed and tried to clear his still hoarse throat.

"Connor, where are we?" Sam tried to move again.

He swallowed. "It'll be alright… just… keep your voice down, okay? It wasn't monsters taking those people…"

"You _know_ about monsters?" She winced when she tried to move her head and look at him.

" _So_ not the time, Sam… and, yes, I know a lot more than people _think_. Right now, we've got to worry about getting out of here. We're-"

"Connor… disobeying, _again_? I **thought** I told you to stay silent. It looks like we'll have to make another example of you." Sam watched the teens' eyes widen before he backed away as much as possible with a clanking of chains.

At least she knew he wasn't a part of this. Maybe he'd tried to stop whoever had kidnapped them. Her eyes widened.

She'd been **kidnapped**!

She looked around her, taking note of the stone floor and raised table of wood that felt cold on her back. The walls surrounding her were stone and she could see the sky through a hole in the rock face above her _. A cave_. They'd brought her to a cave of some kind. She could hear water dripping into a pool if she strained her ears enough. Were they near a park? The parks in Yelm that she'd learned of didn't have caves like the one she found herself in, so where the hell had they taken her?

A sudden thought hit her. _They'd done this before now_! She'd been in the library helping her dad and Dean investigate the disappearances when Conner had suggested they go and get something to eat. They thought a windego was behind the kidnappings and murders (maybe even a young vampire)- they'd never thought of a pagan group offering people up for sacrifice. She couldn't even start to think of how they'd managed to make something other than human appear responsible for the deaths of the victims. Memories floated to the surface of her mind- they'd mutilate her like the others.

 _That's how they did it. Wonderful. They had to know it would attract attention from hunters._

"Foolish boy." The man clucked. "You wonder why you'll be the last. Letting _hunters_ find the bodies is crime enough." He shook his head and walked towards the gathering men.

Sam eyed Connor. _He_ _ **knew**_ _about the sacrifices_?! His guilty look told her that, yes, he'd known, but it didn't mean he liked it- he told her as much from the look in his eyes- and he'd led hunters right to their doorstep to stop the killings. A man in a hooded robe sauntered into her view from the right. They'd spread her out on a table- _an altar_ \- at his hip level and goose bumps rose along her arms when he dragged a nail down her exposed thigh.

"Such a sweet sacrifice. It's a shame… I'd so love to keep you for a pet. You're such a delicious little thing."

Her eyes widened. "S-sacrifice?! Y-you can't! I... Please! Don't do this!"

"Shh. Hush now, little girl. It's nearly time." His words sounded soothing, but the dark, sinister grin he wore told a different story. "I commend you on the performance; being the daughter of a hunter has taught you well. It's a shame Connor's… _indiscretion_ involved you in the first place."

Sam's mouth slammed closed knowing he'd seen through her act. Did that mean he knew her dad too? "Taking and killing people to **start with** involved us."

"Yes, and I thought we'd covered our tracks. Connor had _one job_ , and one alone: Hide the bodies and keep the hunters guessing. We misjudged your determination and skill." He mused.

"Then you know my dad and my brother will come after you! They'll stop you and they'll take pleasure in tearing the skin from your bones!" She growled.

He chuckled. "I admire your spirit. It amuses me. As for your family, they've long since gone. At the moment, they're a state over, tracking down the nomadic nest of vampires who killed every last person in the library where they last saw you. Lucky enough for us, a fire started and covered our tracks once they left. Arsonists, _terrible people_ , wouldn't you say? At any rate, _you_ , my dear child, received a hunter's death."

Sam blinked in confusion. "How'd you-"

" _Know_? We're pagans. Ritual burning was ours to claim **long** before the hunters. Most hunters descend from pagan blood lines; did you know? Oh, yes... Born from men who grew too afraid of the spirits and gods they'd summoned, and so turned to hunting and killing them instead. It's only fair that we sacrifice you now, Ms. Winchester, the daughter of such a famous and ruthless hunter. Our god will be pleased indeed by such an offering." He smirked at her now pale face before turning his attention to a struggling Connor.

"You can still let her go! She doesn't need to die! It's not right!" Connor received a punch to his stomach for his effort.

Sam struggled against her ropes, trying in a vain effort to escape her bonds. Connor gave her a tight smile, letting her know it would be fine- even if she knew they'd die in the cave. She bit her lip, trying to keep her struggling to a minimum and watched as more men placed offerings around her. Wine, spiced rum, lit dragon's blood and cinnamon incense sticks, candy, large gems- _what kind of god did they pray_ to?

"You know, Connor here wanted to get you out of the library early. Of all things, he'd fallen for a hunter's daughter."

The brunette scoffed. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"He fell for someone outside our circle- outside of our faith… It's **forbidden**!" The man growled.

A deep chuckle sounded to her left. "It won't matter much longer, Brandt. He'll lose his heart for his betrayal, much as she will her life. Their lives are sacrificed after tonight."

Sam gasped, that piece of information new to her, and strained to remember everything she'd read about the case thus far. None of the men or boys had lost a heart before now, so why did they want Connor to lose his.

"Godhi." The man said with a bow. "We've been waiting for you." She snorted. What kind of name was _Godhi_?

"It means priest. He leads the rituals... He's trying to summon-" Connor had seen her trying to puzzle out the word and bit back a moan when he received a punch to the stomach for talking again.

Sam's eyes widened when she saw a gleaming silver blade being passed to the man standing near her. Fear licked through her, however she refused to show it and closed her eyes to quell her tears. She saw the first man she'd been talking to bow to the second while their faces danced in the shadows of the fires.

With more torches lit, it gave her time to raise her head and take in her appearance. They'd dressed her in white. _How fitting_. _Good thing they'd found an_ _ **actual**_ _virgin- two of the five they'd killed weren't as pure_. The dress itself had runes stitched into the hem along the bottom and along the sleeves. They'd carved those same runes into the walls surrounding them. She racked her brain trying to remember where she'd seen those runes before now. **Why** couldn't she remember?

"It's time. Bring him." His voice echoed over those gathered and giddy anticipation filled the air.

Connor fought against the hands forcing him to walk. "Please... Stop. This is wrong! I'm a part of the circle!" He yelled over the low hum of chanting that had started.

"Silence, boy, or I'll cut your tongue from your throat first!" One of his captors- a mere peon in Sam's mind- growled.

Sam fought to free herself, thinking of a way she could get Connor and herself out of the cave without dying in the process, all the while ignoring the way the ropes bit into the tender flesh of her wrists. The sense of horror she felt grew when she saw him- still struggling- forced to stay in place before his executioner. With his back to the redhead still, the priest raised the blade over his head. "Father of the Wolf I call you!" he turned 180 degrees and raised the knife again.

 _Father of the wolf?! They weren't trying to summon_ _ **Loki**_ _of all beings, were they?!_

Connor's breath hitched as two men forced him to his knees. "Please! _**Dad**_! Please! Don't do this! _I'm sorry_!" Tears streamed down the teens' face as he stared up at the hooded figure.

Sam gasped. Connor's father meant to _kill him_? With the last of the prayer uttered- something she regretted not paying more attention to- the delicate flesh of Connor's chest gave way under the pressure of the hungry blade as it found its mark under his father's guidance. Connor gasped as the knife pierced his heart, his eyes wide in fear, shock, pain and betrayal, staring up at the man he'd loved and followed for the whole of his life.

" _ **No**_!" Sam's breath caught as choking gasps filled the stone walled room. A stream of red fell from the corner of Connor's mouth before his eyes fluttered closed. His body slumped to the ground and Sam found herself in tears. " _Connor_!"

All eyes turned to her now as the chanting started anew. Tears fell freely down her face as she tried to tug her arms free in a futile attempt at escape. The knife raised again- dripping with the crimson of Connor's life- to offer Sam's life to Loki as well. Seconds that felt like eternity passed as the priest let his prayer echo over the walls of the cave before the ground rumbled and the air cooled as an unnatural stillness fell over everyone. Sam's eyes darted around the room, trying to pinpoint anything weird- weirder ( _it wasn't every day she became the sacrifice of a pagan cult to a pagan god_ ). The shadows grew along the walls, twisting into shapes of animals, but only one remained stationary. The ring of worshipers fell to their knees in front of that shadow- the priest included- and touched their heads to the stone floor.

"My lord, Loki!" They murmured.

Sam gasped and stared in shock; she'd been right about them summoning the god of Chaos. Memories of her time spent with Connor, with him telling her about Loki, flooded back to her; He'd loved the trickster of the gods. Connor saw him as more than a trickster or someone to bring about the death of the world. He saw him as a god who brought justice to those who did wrong. He saw him as a teacher, as a helper and as a protector of those who worshiped him. He saw Loki as a compassionate being. He saw him as a god who cared about what happened to his followers. And they'd _killed him_ before he could meet him in person as he'd one day hoped.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. They meant to sacrifice **her** as well. She hadn't told her dad she loved him after she'd stormed from the motel room. She'd not apologized to Dean for her last prank or told him thank you for always being there for her. She'd not gotten to say goodbye to her uncle Bobby and thank him for making her dad spend time with her and Dean. She wanted to tell Ellen that she'd miss her cooking… and she wanted to spend just another hour laughing and gossiping with Jo and listening to 80's metal music with Ash. She hoped and prayed they'd find a way to exact justice; she was the daughter of a hunter with even more hunters for family after all. Maybe she could come back as a ghost and point them in the right direction. She'd be able to tell them goodbye then at least.

Movement to the right caught her attention as the god Loki himself sauntered through the bowing crowd. Sam couldn't help but snort to herself. He looked different than she'd expected. Connor told her he'd be tall- at least 6'5"- and lanky, that his hair would be red and his eyes green. This Loki couldn't be more than 5'8- the same height as her. His honey golden eyes scared her and calmed her at once, and his blonde hair gave him a youthful and nearly too innocent look. She fought the urge back and bit her lip when he stopped at her side.

"You're crying." A statement more than a question.

Sam nodded, her eyes moving to look at the crumpled form of Connor laying on the stone floor where he'd dropped- discarded like a used bag of potatoes. Her breath hitched again when she thought of how much he would have loved to see the god he'd so adored. Loki's eyes widened when he saw the body of the young boy, having heard her thoughts. He knew she wasn't one of his followers as soon as he'd moved closer. She was tied down to an altar- one of wood and not stone, which told him the gathering hadn't had faith he'd even appear to them at all.

"My Lord Loki we-" a glare and a hand gesture had the man clawing at his throat.

"You'll **wait** to speak or you **won't** speak again at all!" Loki growled.

Sam whimpered and fought to free herself anew. Loki had a huge amount of power and if he wanted, he'd kill her in seconds. "He… C-Connor. W-we… **he** loved to talk about _you_."

Loki's brow furrowed. "He didn't choose this?"

All fear left her, replaced with anger at the thought of his question. " **Choose** this?! **No**! Connor's **father** shed his blood in **your** name! _I_ got kidnapped and I don't _want_ to **die** just so some _pagan god_ can have his fill of _**blood**_!"

Anger clouded Loki's honey golden eyes as he turned to the men huddled at the base of the altar. He'd never required a blood sacrifice to keep him happy. He never refused them either, but the men sacrificing themselves had always been sick beyond healing. They offered their lives freely and without fear or regret to a god they loved and virgin sacrifices weren't as appealing to him as they were to his fellow gods. He could find a companion well enough on his own if he wanted one.

Sam gasped when she felt the bonds fall from her wrists and feet. Loki helped her to sit up and a blanket appeared to cover her with a loud snap of his fingers. The angry and incensed god then turned in slow calculated movements to face his followers. A snap of his fingers had Connor's father before him and bound in chains- the same chains that had earlier held his son and another wave of his hand had the exits sealed closed. Sam took a measure of satisfaction in the panicked murmurs around the group.

"You have one opportunity now to tell me why you called me to see a ritual sacrifice of fear and death instead of joy and good fortune. Tell me anything less than the **truth** and you'll see my daughter **personally** within the hour." Loki growled.

Sam's eyes widened and a shiver raced over her spine. She remembered Connor telling her about Loki's children too- the wolf and the serpent; his daughter was the goddess of Helheim- the Queen of hell. _Wasn't that just wonderful_. Sam noted that she felt a distinct lack of sympathy for the man now forced to his knees before his god.

"P-please! The boy wanted to atone for his crimes! He didn't want to fall in love with an outsider who wouldn't believe in you! He wanted to appease your wrath for his mistake!" His answer wasn't what Loki wanted to hear and the man knew it. He'd murdered his son out of jealousy and rage- Connor hadn't wanted to stay with the group- he wanted to leave for college and meeting Sam had only strengthened that want for a _'new start in a different town.'_

"I'm **less** than pleased. As Godhi, you're supposed to **guide** your circle- not commit crimes in an effort to appease your sadistic pleasures. You've defiled innocent _girls_ in my name. You've shed innocent _blood_ in my name. You've taken girls against their _will_. You've tied this one to an altar of **wood** and forced her to watch that boy's death- _traumatized her_ , all for what? Power? Glory? Status? Wealth? You know _nothing_ of what I like. I favor those who commit charitable acts, I favor those who would help the weak and sick and poor... _I favored your son_."

The man whimpered. "Mercy, my lord. Please…"

"Mercy?! You ask **me** for _mercy_ when you've denied your **son** the same wish! You ask **mercy** of **me** after what you've **done**?! In my _name_ , no less! Hel will be pleased tonight at least." Silence filled the room as all eyes trained to the god. He only smirked and Sam got the impression Loki liked the attention just a little too much for some reason.

Gasps and screams filled the cave as a great serpent like creature appeared behind Loki. Sam had to cover her ears to drown away the sounds of bones snapping, screaming and blood spilling to the stone floor; She knew she'd be sick if she listened much longer. The steady beat of her own heart calmed Sam enough to pull her hands from her ears a few moments later. She gave a small relieved sigh when silence met her. Chancing a look around, she inhaled sharp in awe of the wrath and carnage Loki had used to destroy the gathering. No man had been spared- save one. Her eyes zeroed in on the movement to her right.

Loki saved the best for last it appeared.

"P-please! Loki… please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you done _enough_? Do you feel the weight of your brethren on your shoulders yet? What would you do then, to seek their forgiveness? What would you trade to seek the forgiveness of your _son_?! Would you trade his life for your own, I wonder?"

Sam blinked. _Could Loki bring Connor back from the dead_?

"Please! Don't send me away! Don't kill me!"

She glared. _Selfish_. He'd killed his own son and only cared now about Loki casting him from his sight. Little did she know, Loki heard the thought and happened to agree.

"I have a task for you." He finally said.

The man raised cautious eyes towards Loki. "Anything!"

With a snap, a pad of paper and a pen appeared before the man. Loki stared down at him with hard, cold eyes. "You'll be sure to tell _Connor's mother_ what her husband's greed cost her. When **that's** finished, you'll offer yourself as the last sacrifice in place of that girl." He said pointing to Sam.

"Yes my lord-" Loki raised a hand to stop him.

"You'll offer yourself as a sacrifice to my _daughter_." Loki snapped.

Sam arched an eyebrow. She didn't see that coming and apparently, neither had the priest. "My lord! No! I c-can't."

" **NO**?! You summon me here, offer me sacrifices that didn't **wish** to _be_ sacrifices in order to gain glory and power for your crimes, and you want to tell _me_ **no**?!" Loki snarled.

Sam flinched from the sudden thunder of Loki's voice. She'd never admit she found it alluring to see the power he displayed- he looked graceful and had a certain beauty in his anger. She watched in awe when the man who'd been her captor started to confess his sins. Tears fell from his eyes, but Sam couldn't bring herself to care. A shiver ripped down her spine when the same blade that had ended Connor's life took the life of his father moments after he'd finished his prayer of sacrifice to Hel.

Loki turned to Sam with a small grin, moving with slow, calculated motions. He expected her to jump back in fear, she realized. "You're free." He mused.

She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you. For… um… for not killing me."

An indignant sound escaped the gods' throat. "I wasn't lying when I said I only gave my acknowledgment to _willing_ sacrifices; men and women too sick to live yet wanting to bless the lives of others… I listen to their prayers and help the families afterwards when they've passed into the next life. Now… let's get you home. Your family must be worried."

"They… they think I'm dead." Sam frowned. They even believed she'd gotten a hunter's death if the story about the fire was believable.

Loki eyed her, wondering how he'd not known her to be a hunter to start. "Did they take you as some kind of revenge because you're a young hunter?"

If he'd startled her, Sam refused to show it. "I'm… I don't… I think Connor wanted them stopped. He made it easy for the missing bodies to be found. My dad heard about the disappearances and went poking around- _wait_! How'd you know I was a hunter?!"

Loki smirked. "I'm a _god_ , kitten, I saw inside your head. It's hard _not_ to hear your thoughts."

She blushed. She'd not thought of that. "Sorry."

Loki chuckled. "Tell you what, princess. You tell me your father's name; you'll get a free ride to him." He offered his hand to help her down from the altar.

Her mind yelled at her to say forget it. _Rule number one? No deals with supernatural beings._ _ **Period**_ _._

"Can't you see it in my thoughts?" She wanted to test the waters.

"Only if I want to willingly invade your privacy. I'm not the cruel god some seem to think I am." He mused.

Sam swallowed and bit her lip, debating on how much trouble she'd be in for trusting him. There was something about him though, that she wanted to trust. He had a look in his eyes that begged her to not see him as a monster. Sam found herself holding her hand out to him tentatively, a shy smile dancing over her lips. "It's Winchester. John Winchester's my father."

Loki hid his shock well and grinned as his fingers closed around hers. Everyone under the _sun_ knew the Winchester name. Demons ran from it, pagan gods steered well away from it… they had their reasons to hide too. He nodded. "They snagged a Winchester's kid huh?" He grinned at her squeak when he pulled her close and his arms wrapped around her. "Alright then, let's go." He couldn't get away without causing her some discomfort; He had a reputation to uphold after all.

They landed outside a dingy motel room and Loki had to fight back his sneer of disgust. "Alright, kitten. A deal is a deal. I won't look for you, but, if you find me first… well… It's a different ball game after that. You're gonna do some great things in this life." He winked in what she felt sure to be a flirtatious manner.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I won't. Um… I won't... look for you, I mean. No offense, but… I don't want to be a hunter. I want a normal life. Saying I know the Norse god of chaos personally doesn't sound too normal to me."

Loki chuckled. "No, it doesn't, kitten."

" **Sam**! It's uh… my name's _Sam_." She blushed and turned away from the intensity of his gaze.

She got a smile for that before Loki leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smirked at the wide doe eyes she gave him, her hand resting on the place his lips had brushed over her skin. "Bye, Samshine."

All at once, Sam found herself alone on the doorstep after Loki vanished. Little did she know, he'd reappeared inside and now stood whispering to both John and Dean that Samantha stood waiting for them to let her into the room. At the sound of knocking on the door, both men bolted awake in their beds. Dean reached the door first and flung it wide open; Tears filled his eyes when he saw his little sister. Two seconds later, Samantha got pulled into a fierce hug by both men. She'd tease them for their tears later. Now, she wanted to bask in the sense of family.

Loki stood back and smiled. He'd see her again; he knew that much. He'd promised to not look for her, but he had a gut feeling he'd see her soon enough, maybe even as a full-fledged hunter.


	3. 02

02- Second Chance- Shinedown

* _Seven years later_ *

Sam sighed and closed her books, trying to ignore the aching stab of a developing headache. She'd been studying nonstop for an upcoming test and she felt sure she'd at least get a passing grade for her effort. A picture of her dad, Dean and herself in front of the Roadhouse- Ellen's bar- sitting in the corner of her desk caught her attention. A jolt of pain raced through her chest; She'd not seen them in a long time and she missed them more when she'd get stressed over tests and exams.

John expressed his disappointment and told her on more than one occasion that he thought she'd waste her god given talents at college. She didn't need college to keep the _'family business'_ going. She didn't need a degree to help her kill monsters. She needed her dad and her brother. More like her _dad_ needed **her** to be his glorified assistant.

Dean didn't agree. He wanted her at college- and not because she couldn't defend herself against the things they hunted every day. He wanted his baby sister happy, and college made her happy, so Dean jumped at the chance to see it done. It earned him a fight with their dad and a busted lip for his efforts. Sam had cried for an hour straight after cleaning the blood from his face and offering him an ice pack for his swollen lip.

She offered the reflection in the photo's glass a sad, longing smile and ran her thumb over the face of her dad. She still remembered their last fight just after her acceptance letter had arrived in the mail. John saw it laying on her bed in the motel and asked her why a college would know where to find her. She explained how she'd used Ellen's address and asked Ellen to send it to her with a casual shrug of her shoulders before telling him she'd gotten a scholarship for school. He'd been furious and when Dean had come back from the food run, he'd found them standing nearly toe to toe.

' _"If you want to walk away now, that's fine. Don't bother coming back when you're done." John growled. "We won't be here waiting."_

 _"_ _ **Dad**_ _!" Dean gaped at the man, clear shock in his eyes._

 _Sam glared at him. "Fine. If that's how you feel, then so be it. I'm going to Stanford, and I'm going to become a lawyer! I'd rather go with your approval, but I don't need it to know that this is what I want."_

" _You're nothing more than a child, Samantha! You don't know what you want!"_

 _Sam glared. "I don't want this life! I don't want to be stuck running from the next monster hell-bent on trying to kill me for attacking it first! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in and out of cheap motel rooms with no source of intellect other than what I find in a stupid legend! I_ _ **want**_ _a normal life!" She stalked to her coat, threw it over her shoulders and rushed to the door. "I'm done, dad! I'm out!"_

 _"Sammy!" Dean called before the door slammed closed behind her. She ran down the hall and slipped into the elevator before Dean could catch up to her. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes at the moment. She'd be fine- her big brother made sure she knew how to defend herself.'_

Dean got placed in the middle of the fight, but Sam knew he wouldn't go against John's wishes. She didn't begrudge him his choice either. She even made sure to tell him that the day he'd helped her move into her dorm, but she didn't think he believed her. He watched as a wall of anger, pain, betrayal and sadness tore a divide between her and their dad after the last fight- right until the day she left. He needed the peace as much as she needed the time away to grow up and forgive.

Footsteps behind her sounded before an exasperated sigh left the lips of her roommate. "Hey, **there** you are!"

Sam snorted. "Here I am." She smirked when Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Amelia. She said she'd meet us there so we can go right to the club after getting dressed. You ready yet?" Jessica asked.

"No, but it'll only take me about ten minutes, you know that." Sam teased.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're killin' me, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. You'll survive though."

Jessica huffed. "Whatever. Now come on hot stuff! I need help with my hair!"

Sam turned and stared at her friend. "You're **not** going out in that, are you!?"

The blonde blinked and looked down at herself with mild confusion dancing over her face. "What's the matter with it?"

" _ **Jess**_! You're a walking advertisement for _rapists and serial killers_ in that!" Sam teased, snickering when she got a one finger salute in reply.

Jessica's dress left little to the imagination, stopping short at her upper thighs with a plunging V in the neckline to show off her sizable amount of cleavage. The sides of the dress had strategic cut out sections and the back was near enough to nonexistent. Sam only shook her head and helped her friend curl her hair. She'd learned to let Jessica alone when it came to her wardrobe. She'd just have to watch the blonde close for the duration of the night.

"Ok, so… what're you wearing?" Jessica asked with narrowed eyes.

Sam grinned and gave her friend a teasing wink before she moved to the closet to show off her own little black dress. "Does it meet your standards, oh diva, my diva?" She teased.

"You just got that! I would have seen it before now!" Jessica huffed.

Sam shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head to start changing. It took her ten minutes- a habit learned from years living with her dad and brother- and finally twirl to show Jessica the finished look. Her dress- black in color- sported a mock neckline, a lace up bodice and a slit in the front of the dress. She chose to pair the dress with a pair of thigh high stiletto boots and posed for her friend's approval.

"Damn. Who the hell are **you** and what'd you do to my _roommate_?"

"I know. I know. I don't dress up enough, I should do it more often." Sam rolled her eyes and snickered when Jessica sent a halfhearted glare towards her.

A grunt came in response. "You know… I don't know why we ever broke up in the first place." Jessica pouted. A year of dating told them they were better off as best friends. They had chemistry, but the feelings hadn't grown as much beyond a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship as they'd hoped.

Sam chuckled and moved in closer to her. "Because you and I both know, if we'd stayed together, we'd not be best friends now. Besides… if you were my _girlfriend_ , I couldn't get all hot and bothered watching you dance all over the guys. I'd just end up getting all _jealous_ and _pissed_ and then I wouldn't want to kiss the ever-loving hell out of you and invite one of them back here with us for some fun later."

She smirked when Jessica's eyes glazed over at the thought. Neither of them could say they had a vanilla love life- even if Dean thought his baby sister's virginity remained intact- and the various one night stands the girls had strung behind them could attest to that. Sam only chuckled and kissed Jessica's cheek. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Jessica moaned when she looked down at her phone after it alerted her of an incoming text. "Fuck! Ok, so… fair warning…"

Sam eyed her as they left the dorm. "Yes?"

"Brady's there." Jessica said, biting her lip.

"Seriously?!" Sam huffed.

"I just got the text!" Jessica even held her phone out for Sam to see. "You know I wouldn't keep something like that from you on purpose! Neither would Lia… we care about you Sam… I hate him as much as you do. Amelia just wanted you to be aware…"

Their friend Amelia had sent them the text to say she thought she'd seen him, but hadn't gotten a good look at his face to be completely sure over the dim lighting. Sam sighed. She'd dated Brady after Jessica. She thought she loved him too- at least until two weeks early. She found him in bed with another girl- a toothpick with implants according to Jessica- and Brady had only shrugged, telling her to join them or leave and he'd grown bored of her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… damn it, I hate that it still hurts." She shook her head. "Come on, I need a drink now." Sam huffed.

Jessica laced their fingers together and pulled Sam back to her. "You know he can't hurt you. He's a miserable imp of a man who wants to make you jealous, that's all. I'm not saying you need to get over him right this instant, but, I hope you know he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him and neither will Amelia."

"I know Jess. I'll be alright." Sam kissed the corner of Jessica's mouth, grinning when the blonde chased her lips. "Thanks though."

"Come on then. We've got somewhere to be. Besides, with that dress you've got on, you'll knock Brady on his ass in a minute flat." Jessica winked then slid into the passenger seat of Sam's Charger. Sam had gotten it through less than honorable means when she'd started college. Some things were just too ingrained into her and she gave herself the one luxury in the form of her car before swearing off the life of a hunter. Sam only shook her head and pulled out of the parking lot. She couldn't argue with Jess's logic and she had to admit, the amusement would be worth it at least.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

She'd been fine until Brady sidled up to her at the bar. He'd seen her from behind and waited until his new girl had gone to the bathroom before making an attempt to talk to her. The man had the gall to look shocked when she turned to tell him to get the hell away from her; he hadn't thought Sam would want to be out in public after news of their break up made its way around campus. He'd eyed her with a hungry glint in his eyes when he'd seen her in her dress and offered her a ride in his car- _for old times' sake_. Sam leveled him with her best bitch face and sauntered away, letting the silence answer for her.

With a smirk sent his way over her shoulder, Sam pulled Jessica out to the dance floor and close to her body. The two lost themselves to the heavy bass beat of the song playing through the speakers soon enough after that. She felt his eyes on her, she just didn't care, and even played up to the whistles and cat calls from the men and women surrounding her and Jessica.

"Ok, can you believe he brought _her_?!" Amelia sneered when she found them not ten minutes into their dance.

Sam chuckled and pulled the smaller brunette into a hug, squishing her between herself and Jessica. "It'll be fine. Ignore him, he can't break the good mood."

"Right, because we're all having fun, right?" Amelia grinned at her friends.

"I'm having fun!" Jessica chirped, eying a tall black haired, brown eyed man a few feet away.

Sam turned to eye the same man and sent a playful wink his way. Amelia only chuckled. "You two are bad… so bad."

"You like it!" Jessica crowed peppering her cheek with lipstick covered kisses. Sam copied her antics and gave the other cheek a smattering of her own kisses as well.

Amelia only laughed and wiped the lipstick away as best she could. She'd gotten used to her two best friends' antics by now. It had come as a shock at first when they'd _want_ to spend any kind of their time with her- _the geek-_ outside of classes. Sam and Jessica were gorgeous compared to her- in her mind at least. Where she had frizzy, dry brown hair that wouldn't be tamed and freckled cheeks with green eyes that stayed hidden by thick rimmed glasses- unless she wore her contacts like tonight- Sam and Jessica were super models with their sleek hair, flawless skin and stunning eyes. Sam also towered over her. Amelia stood at 5'3", Jessica came next at 5'6" and Sam blushed anytime anyone mentioned her 5'11" body.

Yet, they shared a love for reading and all three had bonded over the injustice of the court system with hopes of one day changing it for the better. They told her constantly that they loved her just the way she was, and told her under no uncertain terms that they were the lucky ones to have such an amazing friend, but in her head, she went unnoticed around them. Even now, people turned to stare at the duo, their eyes roving over their bodies while she danced beside them. It amused her to see her friends not pay the crowd around them any attention.

"What do ya think Sam? Him… us… tonight?" Jessica interrupted Amelia's thoughts and caused her to shake her head in amusement.

"Hm… dunno… not sure he could handle it." Sam teased nipping at Jessica's neck to tease him. They giggled when he nearly dropped his beer.

"I'm gonna get us some more drinks, alright?" Amelia grinned. She promised them she was fine when they sent her questioning gazes. Sam's ever compassionate heart, she didn't like seeing Amelia alone and tried to include her as often as she could get away with in activities outside of the dorms. "You two have fun prowling."

They nodded their heads, somewhat reluctantly, and moved so that Jessica's back was to Sam's front, both facing their target of the hour. Amelia watched them from the bar, unaware that someone had taken to watching _her_ from five seats away. When the bartender handed her the beers she'd ordered, Amelia smiled and thanked him before hopping down from her bar stool. She tripped over an outstretched shoe and gasped when the beers slipped from her fingers to crash to the floor, bracing herself for a fall that never came.

Green eyes roamed over the expanse of a stocky chest and up into the amused face of the man who had saved her from embarrassing herself. Amused golden eyes flashed down to her from behind a curtain of black hair and she couldn't help but blush. "T- thank you… um… for that… for breaking my f-fall." He couldn't have been much taller than Jess, maybe two or three inches, but he still towered over her, and she still blushed that he'd showed her any attention at all.

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to have helped such a cute little thing like you." He told her with a wink.

She shook her head and blushed a deeper shade of red. "I'm not… um… t-thanks. I think." She'd seen him a few times before on the campus, but she'd never chanced talking to him.

"I'm Aaron, by the way." He held his hand out to her.

"A-Amelia." She gave him a shy smile, wondering why he hadn't left yet.

"I saw you with your friends, you know." He grinned, noticing the way her smile fell. "You put them to shame."

Surprise filled her features. "W-what? N-no… um… I-I'm not that…. I don't…. they're the coordinated ones… I'm just… uh…"

"Just cute and from what I've heard, incredibly sweet and smart. The world needs more women like that. Your friends are lucky to have you in their lives."

She couldn't hide the blush if she wanted to. "Thanks, Aaron…. My friends are great. It's a two-way street though, I'm lucky to have _them_ , too. They tell me all the time that I'm pretty and they don't see me as a geek… but…"

"It's hard when they look like that and you don't?" He guessed what she hadn't said.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

He shook his head and grinned. "You should listen to 'em. You're gorgeous."

"Hey, would you maybe want to meet them?" She wondered. "They'd love to meet you, I'm sure. You'd give them an excuse to use the words, ' _I told you so'_ at least."

"Another time, maybe." He grinned and checked his watch. "I've got to get back to my friends. We're taking a quick break from studying. Finals suck, right?"

She nodded in understanding and waved her hand to get the bartenders attention. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She wondered.

"I'd like that. Maybe even sometime soon." He whispered in her ear before he flagged down the bartender and bought her new beers. "Enjoy." He winked again and melded into the crowd.

She felt glad for the low light of the club, sure that he'd laugh if he saw the red color of her blush stained cheeks. Her eyes followed him as he made his way over to a group of guys- band and science majors if she remembered correctly- and shook her head. Thoughts of his voice in a different setting flitted through her mind and made her keenly unaware of her surroundings until a hand touched her arm and reality crashed over her like a cold shower.

"Amelia! Hey, there you are! Are you alright?"

Amelia blinked and looked at Jessica. "Yeah… uh… I tripped and had to get new beers. Some guy with big feet. You know?"

Jessica eyed her friend. "You ok? You seem…. Distracted…"

"What? No! I'm uh… I'm fine. Come on… we should get Sam her beer." She brushed off the blonde's concern and nodded towards their tall friend.

Jessica eyed her again. "Right…" She gave her a skeptical look, but let the subject drop in favor of returning to Sam's side.

They hadn't been back long before a scowl appeared on Sam's face. She saw Brady sauntering to the bar with a girl draped over his arm, holding possessively close to him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Idiot_. A soft hand on her arm brought her attention back to her friends and she sighed.

"He can't hurt you." Amelia promised.

Jessica grinned. "We'll sick the dancing shrimp on him if he tries anything." She teased.

"Hey! Jess! Not cool!" Amelia pouted, trying hard to hide her grin from them.

Sam laughed. "Thanks guys."

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" A voice purred behind them.

Sam's eyes closed. She used to love that voice. "I'm sorry, but no." She turned around and frowned.

"Come on now, baby girl. You're not still mad at me? Are you?"

"Of _course_ she's still mad at you! You cheated on her and lied to her about it for **months**! Now, turn around and walk the other way." Jessica glared. "She's **mine** tonight." She said as an afterthought before pulling Sam onto the dance floor, stealing a kiss from her more than willing lips.

Brady watched as Jessica pulled Sam's lips closer for another sweet, comforting kiss, frowning when he saw a tear roll down the tall brunette's cheek. Amelia shook her head and watched her friends dancing. "You really messed up Brady. You lost one of the best things you ever had." She killed the rest of her beer, threw the bottle in the garbage can and made her way over to Jessica and Sam, hugging the tall brunette to her, grinning when she laughed at something Jessica said.

Brady growled and pulled… Julie? Jamie? Jenny… out closer to where the girls huddled together dancing. It didn't take long for Sam to see him glaring, but he wasn't prepared for the anger he saw in her hazel eyes. He didn't think she held grudges. Apparently, he didn't know her as well as he'd have liked.

Jessica pulled Sam's attention back to her. "Ignore him. Remember?"

"He can't hurt you." Amelia said with an encouraging smile.

Sam nodded. "I know. What would I do without you guys?"

"Go insane?" Amelia chimed in with a smirk.

Sam shrugged and ran her hands down Jessica's back, pulling the girl closer. Cat calls and wolf whistles sounded around them, but the girls ignored them. They'd played this game a time or two before and if they waited long enough, they'd have a willing partner to leave with them for the night. Sam only hoped they'd get to leave sometime soon- Brady knew exactly how to work her nerves and if not for her friends, she'd still be holed up in her dorm studying herself into an early grave.

Amelia only chuckled. "Hey, don't look now, but, you two might have a taker." She grinned, seeing Aaron eying them.

Chills ran down Sam's spine when she saw him. She'd remember those eyes anywhere. _Loki_. Years spent as a hunter's daughter had buried instincts swimming to the surface. She eyed him and gasped when he gave her a small but predatory grin. _Had he broken his promise and come looking for her after all_? Given that he was a pagan god, finding her wouldn't be hard. She only hoped he wouldn't kill her in front of her friends.

"Hey, guys… I'm not feeling so hot all of a sudden. Think we can leave now?" Sam asked, looking pale as she swayed beside her friends. She could have pat herself on the back for her amazing acting skills.

"What happened?" Amelia wondered while Jessica fawned over her.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not sure… my head feels fuzzy. My stomach hurts too."

Amelia nodded. "Ok, come on, we're leaving Sam." She helped Jessica maneuver Sam to her car and stole the keys after sitting her in the passenger seat.

"You gonna be ok with her? She doesn't look so good." Amelia noted with ill hidden concern.

Jessica nodded. "I'm betting Brady slipped something into her beer earlier when we were distracted. Jackass wants her back… he's the one who thinks she did wrong for leaving him. I mean… what kind of man cheats then asks for the girl he's cheating on to join him with the new girl?!"

"Got me there. He's an ass for sure though. Ok, I'll see you two in the morning. Be safe and get her into bed. Night Jess!"

"Oh no you don't. Sam, lock the doors. I'm gonna walk with Amelia to her car!" She nodded when the brunette did as asked and took the keys in her hand, thumb resting over the alarm button.

Amelia shook her head. "No, no, Jess, I'm fine. It's just over there!" She huffed when Jessica waved her off, following her to her car anyways.

It gave Loki the perfect opportunity to visit with Sam, earning him a glare for startling the tall brunette. "Hello again to you too, Kitten."

"Loki! What are you doing here?! You promised!" She hissed, hoping to everything holy that he wouldn't kill her for snapping at him; he was still a god, after all.

Loki shook his head and raised his hands in defense. "I'm not here to see you this time, I swear. Believe it or not, people pray to me from time to time still. I'm here on the request of a young girl… green eyes, brown, frizzled hair and a petite little frame.

"Amelia?!" That was news to Sam. Who knew she believed in the Norse gods.

"She's a pagan... is it that shocking? She worries about her friends. Two in particular that she loves like her own sisters and she hopes that Loki will keep most of the chaos of a horrid breakup from affecting a certain giant's smile." He grinned.

Sam sighed and shook her head, relaxing into the seat. "You're different."

"How?" He raised an eyebrow. Clearly he hadn't expected that from her lips.

She shrugged. "You care."

"Some destinies are worth changing, kitten. Sometimes the people I meet are just worth it."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. See you around, Kitten."

Loki grinned and vanished with a snap of his fingers before she could correct him, leaving Sam with a bewildered look on her face as Jessica climbed behind the wheel. Sam only shook her head and sighed, wondering how long it would take before she ever had a normal life without the supernatural interfering.


End file.
